The Domino Effect
by HopeWasHere
Summary: What's the difference between right and wrong? Where do you draw the line? And when does it become to late?
1. Default Chapter

**Bittah here's your prologue! lol. My betta never returned the document so you'll have to live with any mistakes I made that I didn't find. **

**Thanks to everyone who gave me title suggestions. They were all great.**

_It was amazing, the power of something as small as a needle and as fine as sugar. The power it possessed. It was beautiful, a sight for sore eyes. You could make magic out of it. It was simple. She slid her license across the table in all directions. Back and forth, side to side again and again. The white powder just slid across the table, holding no objections to where it went. But the longer you messed with it, the more it called you're name. In the right light you could see the rainbow flecks, they held the power. She ignored everything around her…got lost in herself. The small dime sized bag contained the secret to life. It could make you forget everything that was going wrong, it was easier to deal with the pain and in those moments you could let everything go and succumb to the feeling of contentment. Finally she had finished perfecting four perfectly even and straight lines. She looked at her license and saw the white residue on the bottom. She looked in the television and saw her reflection and looked down at the four lines. In a way it had become her identity. She slid her license back in its proper place in her wallet and stared at the four lines. They held the key, they could make her forget._

Where you go in life depends on the choices you make. It depends on the friends you make on the way and eventually the road you take. For every decision you make there's always a consequence. Parents try to teach you from the day you learn right from wrong till the day you die. But in the end it's up to you. It's up to you to make the right decisions. Now don't get it wrong, its okay to make bad decisions. Everybody does it. But what you do after, if you follow the behavior or if you vow not to do it again is what makes the difference.


	2. 2

**WARNING: Umm I didn't get the final part beta'd due to constant harrassment from a certain someone in this fic. So I'll put it nicely, deal with it. Love you guys.**

Erica leaned in Cali's doorway. "So it's true?"

Cali turned her head "What?"

"That you're leaving."

She shrugged. "No I thought the boxes and bare walls added a special touch."

"It's not a joke."

"You want me to cry? Will that make you feel better Erica?" She threw a couple notebooks into a box and tapped it shut. All the boxes were labeled the same, "Cali's shit."

Erica made her way over and sat down on the bare mattress. "No. But I don't see why you're leaving."

"They ASKED me to leave! What don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why all of a sudden you're listening!" Erica sighed exasperated. She had been arguing with Cali for over a week.

Cali sighed. "I have to leave. I can't stay here."

"You can and you know you can. They won't kick you out…you're dad pays way to much."

"Did it ever occur to you that I want to leave?"

Erica just stared at her.

"Maybe I don't want to stay."

"Will you just tell me what happened! Let me understand!" She screamed.

"It's not any of your damn business go harass somebody else!"

"I don't want you to leave." Erica responded barely above a whisper.

Cali shook her head laughing. "Erica we weren't really friends. I mean sure maybe after I leave I'll get one phone call and a short letter but then you'll forget about me and move on."

"That's not true!"

"It is Erica. Face it. I'm gone you can have Marco all to yourself now." She smiled sweetly. "Sloppy seconds always were your style." She grabbed her messenger bag and left Erica alone in what used to be her dorm room at the prestigious boarding school "Middleton academy."

She sensed it, everyone's eyes boring into her. They were all trying to figure what had happened. The dean informed her that no one was to know what had happened. She was to never speak the events or details to a human ear.

He was walking towards her, dead on. Cali's heartbeat sped up and she began to tell herself to breathe, not to cry.

"Cali…" He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She wasn't in the mood for anymore goodbyes.

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you're leaving. We had a lot of fun together didn't we?"

"Yeah, sure Marco. Fun."

"I'll miss you."

"I really have to go…" Cali pulled away from him and walked towards the main office.

Marco ran his hair through his short black locks and watched her walk away, grinning in a job well done.

Blink sat in the lobby of the office waiting for his sister. It was amazing. Every time something was going good for her, going right and she was on the right track she undoubtedly would fuck it up. This was the first place she had ever stayed for longer than a year; he knew no boarding school would take her ever again. Not with her record no matter what their dad offered to pay. He knew it was wrong his feeling of animosity towards his sister however only grew every time he imagined what his friends and family would say once they met her.

"Great." Cali stood in front of her brother frowning.

"Well hello to you too."

"You didn't have to come."

"But I did."

"I see."

"So are you ready to go?" He asked trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

She nodded. "Yeah as soon as Enrique is done getting my stuff from the room…"

"Well we can wait in the limo."

"You know you really didn't have to come. I'm a big girl."

He rolled his eyes. "Well you've done a great job of proving that."

"Go to hell. I can take care of myself. I have been."

"You have been given so many chances and every time you throw them away, like it doesn't hurt anyone. But Cali you insist on ruining every opportunity dad gives you…"

"Like he ever notices. He'll notice when he doesn't get the bill in 18 weeks."

"That's not the point. He's trying to help you become a lady not a juvenile delinquent."

"Sorry I've disappointed the family. Shall I turn in my crown or wear a D sewed on to every article of clothing for disappointment? Because you know I always go through all this trouble just to harm you and your reputation."

"Don't be so dramatic Cali."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the limo not waiting for Blink.

"Look you're going to go to Lake Vista when we get back."

"Is that the school you go to?"

Blink nodded trying not to make it seem that he too didn't want her to go there.

"Are you excited we'll be in the same school together! You'll be the star senior and I'll be your little sister the junior." She asked sarcastically.

Blink stared at her. "Why do you turn everything into a joke?"

"Why do you take everything seriously?"

"Why do you act like the world doesn't exist?"

"Why do you act like the world revolves around you?"

"Why do you insist on being everything people disapprove of?"

"Why do you insist on being everything people love? I mean you never do anything wrong Blink. You're the star forward on the basketball team, the quarterback, you maintain a 3.65 gpa and have never been in one ounce of trouble."

"Yeah I like it that way. I'm respected. The most you are is on all the parents do not date list and when the cops type in your name up pops a criminal record. Our respects are different. You like that people are scared of you, don't you?"

"It stops them from asking me stupid questions and trying to be my friend."

"Why don't you want people to like you?"

"Why do you want everyone to like you?"

"Why do…"

Cali cut him off. "Look I realize that we could go back and forth like this for hours but honestly, I really don't want too.

"Fine."

"I wont embarrass you."

"Who said anything about that?"

"The fact that it's written all over you're face."

"I don't think you'll embarrass me."

"Liar. You have this God like reputation and you're scared it's going to be taken away when they meet me."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to embarrass yourself."

"As I said before I don't care what people think of me. I don't get embarrassed Blink because I don't care."

"That's what I was afraid of." He mumbled looking out the window.

**ALRIGHT STUPID WILL NOT LET ME PUT LINE BREAKS. NEW SCENE!**

Bitter grabbed her tip off the table and practically ran to another one. This customer had been there for over two hours giving her the third degree about every detail of every entrée on the entire menu. This was supposed to be knots section tonight but knots never showed up, she called out sick. However Bitter knew better that to believe that, she wasn't sick. It was that pathetic waste of space Jack Kelly, her new boyfriend.

Finally at ten exactly on the dot she had her apron off, all customers paid and her area ready for the next poor victim. She looked at Tease the waitress and frowned. "Next time could you sit some customers in another section? Could you not see I was running two and you were sending them all to me!"

"That's not my fault. It's not like you're job is difficult."

"Difficult? I have to memorize daily specials, the menu, the ingredients, I have to remember table numbers and who wants what and I have to be nice about it…"

"So?"

"So all you do is color in squares of taken tables and point customers in the right direction!" Bitter snapped.

Tease rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault Knots called out on the busiest night of the week."

Bitter stormed out fighting the temptation to turn around and knock her in her face.

Finally she was sitting down for the first time all night. There was no way she could have taken a break not tonight and definitely not while your covering your section and your good for nothing best friends. Bitter yawned, lit a cigarette and pulled out her cell phone while starting her car. She had six new voicemails and she knew without listening at least two were from Knots. She would be apologizing and making excuses as she did now on what seemed to be a regular basis. What had happened was her boyfriend now took up 99 of her time and her ego had also expanded.

Bitter fumbled with the keys trying to unlock her apartment, she dropped her school folders, her cell phone started ringing, her shoes were covered in mud and miraculously it started raining…a great way to end a great night. She pushed the door open angrily and kicked her shoes off throwing everything onto the coffee table.

"What?" Bitter snapped flipping open her phone and collapsing on the couch.

"Look I'm sorry I called out sick…"Knots paused "was it really busy?"

"Yeah Knots you only managed to call out on the busiest night of the week. AGAIN, shall I congratulate you now or later?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Are you really sick Knots?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you calling me and here's a helpful hint. If you could keep your tongue out of that disgusting Jack Kelly's mouth you may not be sick."

Knots sighed on the other end. "But he's sweet. If you would get to know him."

"I have no desire to get to know him."

"He brought me chicken noodle soup." She replied optimistically.

"Uh huh and did he bring that before or after you called out sick?"

"That's not the point."

"It is the point. You have a job too or did you forget that already?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you've forgotten about your friends, your family and drama since prince charming came along and now, now lets add your job to that list."

"Why do you hate him so much? I don't diss your boyfriend now do I?" She defended.

"No. Because I've never called out sick on the busiest night of the week three times in a row, I haven't forgotten to do my part of any school projects…shall I continue?"

"Fine. But why do you hate Jack? I mean I deserve what you just said."

"Damn straight. I know you do. And I hate him because he's a greasy, useless, manipulative, pathetic waste of space." She said sweetly, hanging up the phone and clicking on the TV.


End file.
